


Never Was

by myeung



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Time, I like redeeming Odin for Thorki purposes, M/M, because fluff, in my head Frigga's been planning the wedding since Thor was six, it is now legit!, so maybe this is the result of B- parenting, the undoing of all incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeung/pseuds/myeung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki rushed out from the room in the middle of his talk with Father--no, not Father, but he might as well be, after everything...</p><p>Loki looked up at a worried Thor, whose eyes asked the question his mouth dared not speak.</p><p>"I'm not your brother. I never was."</p><p>They did not know whether to laugh or cry--as it happens, they did neither.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Was

The sky outside had just begun to transition from black to navy, and still Thor was awake.

He reached over and ran his fingers gently up and down the frail expanse of his sleeping brother’s ivory wrist—not-brother, he had to remember, but what did it matter when he had wanted to do this either way?—before threading their fingers together. He marvelled at the contrast they made, even in the almost-dark. It was then that Loki stirred.

“Yes?” he said, with a sleepy hum, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“You’re lovely,” whispered Thor, adjusting the arm on which Loki cradled his head. He planted a feather-light kiss on that pale forehead. Loki gave a weak laugh but snuggled closer, wincing a bit when he shifted his hips.

“Darling—”

“No, my love, I’m fine. Truly. Let me sleep.”

“Yes, darling.”

And nothing was more important than giving Loki what he wanted, when Thor could.

A week before, the truth had come out: they weren’t brothers. For that week they did not speak to each other and the Allfather wondered if he should have been truthful from the start. Loki actively avoided Thor though the latter sought him out. It was not until last night that Loki allowed the Thunderer to speak to him.

But barely.

“Loki, I—” was all he could get out before the slighter prince crushed their mouths together in the sweetest yet most desperate of kisses, fisting the front of Thor’s tunic, unsure of the consequences but solid in this action—here, now.

When they broke apart, Thor laughed. Loki’s eyes went wide and his lip began to tremble.

“Brother. Please.”

“Of course.”

And that was the bulk of their conversation before they fell into bed together. But perhaps “fell” is the wrong word—Thor kissed him again, with a gentleness that twisted Loki’s heart, made his palms itch with want; a gentleness that turned his expression soft but had the opposite effect on his steadily growing erection. When he opened his eyes, Thor had laid him on his bed, barely daring to muss the emerald sheets, as though in reverence.

Thor stripped his top half first before moving to undress Loki. Baby Loki, awkward Loki—proud, proud Prince Loki—who always had to prove he could do things by himself (he was just as good, just different, but why didn’t anyone understand) made a grab for the older man’s hands. If looks could kill, Thor might have been a bloody mess.

“Alright,” he said with the steadiness of a patient spouse, “how would you go about this?”

Surprise of surprises, Loki was silent. He simply motioned for Thor to move aside, stood up, and looked him dead in the eye. After what seemed like an eternity, he said, “For you. You may touch yourself.” (Thor wanted to laugh, but—)

He started to strip. Slowly, teasingly, inch after inch of alabaster skin beckoning Thor to him. Without even realizing it Thor had thrown himself off the bed, onto his knees, not daring to do as Loki permitted him, but waiting on this beauty to show him more, to touch him, tell him what he wanted. When Loki’s back made a perfect curve as he removed his breeches, cock springing free, Thor got up and removed his own. He hadn’t touched himself otherwise, yet his breathing came roughly as though he had come from battle. It got worse when Loki closed the distance between them and nuzzled Thor’s chest—the blonde felt his heart swell with affection and for a moment, forgot his desperate lust, when Loki murmured something into his collarbone.

“Again, my heart. I did not understand.”

Loki gave a heavy, nervous sigh and whispered, “Be gentle.”

As if Thor would be anything else to his baby brother. (That was hard to erase. But he knew, even as he carried Loki back to bed, and Loki knew, even as Thor kissed him all over and he did the same, they had always always _always_ —)

“Oh, _Thor_.”

**Author's Note:**

> (all my feelings heehee why am I such a sucker for that "be gentle" line, Odin smite me)
> 
> I apologize for the non-smut.
> 
> And no I have not abandoned "To Have"; just having a little trouble.


End file.
